Frustrating
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: At 14, Aang had already grown almost a foot taller than Katara... she didn't mind that, in fact, she LIKED it... however, when his smugness gets to his head, Katara finds his attitude a little frustrating... and wants to put him in his place! ONESHOT.


Frustrating

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA

**A/N**: I was bored, so I wrote this... I really should be sleeping, seeing as its four in the morning... but I really don't want to! Anyway, this is Katara feeling frustrated by Aang's recent growth-spurt lol... Aang is 14, Katara is 16. I hope you enjoy the mindless fluff!

* * *

She decided she didn't mind it as much as she thought she would. Actually, she rather liked it... but Katara was competitive by nature, perhaps it being the very nature of water – push and pull – and ever lasting tug-of-war. Part of her did get a little upset however, especially since the smug smile of his only served to annoy and fluster her whenever he flashed it at her... which was as often as he could.

At twelve and a few months, Aang was shorter than most in the group, only being an inch or two taller than Toph at the time. At thirteen and a few months, Katara had already began to see growth in him, though he was still a few inches shorter than her. However, it only took one year for Aang to skyrocket above her head, leaving him lanky and kind of awkward looking, that awkwardness went away as soon as he took serious interest in honing his multiple skills as the Avatar though.

Earthbending shaped his muscles, at least, as much as it could for a fourteen year old. Firebending melted the baby-fat off him, giving him a chiseled look. Waterbending allowed his long limbs to attain equal development, giving him the proper dips and curves. Airbending kept him lithe, though still allowed his body freedom to further develop. Together, the practice of the four elements helped the lanky, skinny, awkward looking teenage build up surprisingly quickly.

Katara was aware she was becoming more and more physically attracted to him, he was, after all, turning into a charming, devilishly handsome young man... one would only be able to witness them kissing to be able to tell. It seemed that lately, and to Aang's surprise and bashfulness, her hands had minds of their own as she found herself exploring his arms and chest, only half aware that she was flustering him.

However, that didn't stop Katara from feeling a little frustrated when he would wordlessly flaunt his new-found height at her face... not that he _really_ did that on purpose. Perhaps though it was because he would take the opportunity to _tease her _while they _kissed_. It had only been a day since something like that happened. They had been out chasing each other playfully after Aang had unfortunately discovered that she was ticklish.

Aang had managed to corner her against a tree, using his height to tower over her. It wasn't that she didn't _like _him being taller than her, she _did_, and ever since she was a little girl she always wanted her future boyfriend to be taller... but that _smirk_ was enough to keep the blush at bay... for a little while. "Quit grinning like that or I'll water-whip it off your face..." she had grumbled at him, but he had only grinned broader, knowing full-well she wouldn't do such a thing to him.

Katara had been about to protest again, tell him to let her go but her words had been halted when he leaned forward, obviously intending on kissing her. When their lips met, it was feather-light, a soft caress before he was slowly pulling away, letting go of her arms as he did. Katara had tried to move closer, effectively pressing her body flush against his. This caused him to blush but he still wouldn't let her kiss him... all he had to do was pull his head back and that was it, she couldn't even reach him if she stood on her toes!

Now, the next day, Aang had still yet to let her kiss him, like he was purposefully avoiding her lips and he would use his _height _as an advantage. Katara tried sneaking up on him several times but he'd airbend himself away, laughing playfully and making her forget she was angry with him by kissing her cheek. "Why do you have to taunt me like that?" Katara asked him then, after she had finished with her observations. Aang looked up from the book he was reading and tilted his head to the side, curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked, slightly confused. Katara bit her lip, unwilling to reveal to him that not only did she _crave _a kiss he had been teasing her with and keeping from her for the entire day, his height was making her frustrated as well! Katara then decided that she might be able to trick him, he seemed confused enough to not remember their little "game" so she stood and beckoned him with her hand.

"Come here, Aang," she called, placing her fists on her hips. Aang blinked in confusion but stood and readily obeyed her, walking over to her and smiling that goofy, lopsided grin she had fallen in love with years ago. It was cute how he obeyed her and trailed after her like a puppy, but right now, she had a mission to complete, no time to gawk at his utter adorableness. "Kiss me," she ordered, planting her feet firmly on the ground so that _he _had to bend down to _her_.

"K-Kiss you?" Aang questioned, his cheeks flushing. Katara raised an eyebrow and smiled affectionately, even after all this time he was still so shy around her.

"Yes, Aang, kiss me," she repeated, her arms becoming slack at her side. Aang's eyes softened and he stepped closer, bending down slowly and cupping her cheeks with his hands. Katara felt her heart rate increase and felt the heat of a blush stain her own cheeks... his proximity was dizzying. Once she felt his lips on hers, she quickly threw her arms around his neck, trapping him in place. She pulled back slightly for a quick breath. "Kiss me _right _this time..." she demanded, tightening her hold on him. Aang responded with a shy smile and wrapped his own arms around her waist before lifting her up slightly, pinning her body against his. If Katara had not been too distracted by the head-spinning kiss he was now giving her, she would have marveled at his strength and ability to lift her nearly a foot off the ground without toppling over.

Katara sighed in content as they kissed, finally getting that kiss he had denied from her. When the need for air got too overwhelming, they reluctantly pulled away, though Aang still held her up. "I'm sorry for messing with you before... I guess I just like the idea of being taller than you too much..." Aang apologized with another smug grin.

"Aang, I love the fact that you're taller than me now but if you do something like that again, I'll cut a couple inches off you with my water-whip, then you'll have a lot more to think about, _understand_?" She threatened. Her words were stern but she still couldn't help but smiling. Aang blushed, fully understanding her meaning... however, the smug smile returned.

"Katara... you'll have to cut off a _lot_ more than a _couple _inches for there to be a serious problem..." he responded with a wide grin. It took only a few seconds for Katara to understand the meaning behind his words, making her entire face heat up. She was about to protest and call him a pervert, but he had leaned into her again, making her words fly out of her head before she was able to utter them. Ah, maybe being smug had its perks too... it seemed puberty was giving him a pretty attractive addition to his already lovable personality... she just hoped he wouldn't let all these changes go to his head for too long...

* * *

**End A/N**: Sorry if was so short, I didn't have much to go on and I was too tired to continue. Where is the rest of the gaang? I have no idea... I forgot to include them. I hope it was enjoyable anyway.


End file.
